


In the Train Car

by plotweaver



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotweaver/pseuds/plotweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Terminus train car starts moving. Where are these awful people taking them? And are they the first to be trapped in one of these terrible metal prisons? (What I wish would happen at the start of season 5.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this theory has been debunked and shot down by pretty much everyone, but I love it so much that I wrote it. Hope you like it!

The screeching movement of the train car hushed everyone. A manic desperation to work out where they were being taken settled over them.

Eventually the car screamed to a stop and every eye turned to Rick, his head still bent under the weight of formulating a plan.

Daryl flexed his fingers. He was anxious without his crossbow, but he kept his mouth shut. He’d seen Rick and Michonne and Glenn and Maggie work under pressure too many times to lose faith in them now.

Hours passed. They let the dark of the train car grow even darker in silence. Maggie spoke first, and her whispered question seemed to bounce off the walls of their metal prison.

“Did anyone see Beth?”

Daryl kept his eyes down.

“Back at the prison. Did anyone see if she got out or…”

Daryl waited. His fingers twitched again.

“Yeah,” he said and cleared his throat. “We got out together. I was with her for awhile.” He told the floor, the walls, anything but Maggie.

“Did she-?”

“No. Got separated during a walker attack.” He steeled himself to say what came next, but Maggie put her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said. Daryl nodded.

“I’ll take the first watch.” The man with the large mustache stepped forward. No one protested. Daryl let himself slump to the floor.


	2. Shaking

Daryl was on his feet before he knew what woke him. His heart pounded and his ears rang for a bit before he made out the noise that yanked him back to consciousness.

A shaking scream of pure desperation from outside the train car vibrated the floor beneath their feet. Daryl’s knees locked and he clenched his fists.

“Maggie! MAGGIE!”

He whipped his head around, squinting through the darkness to search for Maggie. Had she been taken?

Muffled voices joined the cacophony.

“Shut her up!”

“You shut her up. We all have nightmares.”

“I can’t sleep long enough to have nightmares with her screaming.”

The shrieks died into ugly, bubbling sobs. Daryl crossed the length of the train car, pushing Sasha out of the way, to press his body to the wall closest to the noise. The cries of the girl vibrated the metal walls and rattled his bones.

He could barely make out Maggie flush with the wall as he was.

“Beth?” She choked on her sister’s name, and it barely made it out of her mouth. She swallowed and tried again. “Beth?”

Daryl curled his fingers against the wall. His fingernails screeched a bit and he froze at the noise.

“Maggie?” The crying voice dropped in pitch, hoarse.

“Beth,” Maggie said. She hugged the wall of the train car.

“Maggie!” There came a scraping sound of a small body scrambling on metal.

Maggie pressed against the wall harder. Daryl felt himself copy the motion. If he pressed hard enough maybe he’d pass through the wall and get to her.

The sisters sobbed and squeaked in unison. Daryl stayed at the wall listening, unable to move.

After Maggie was reduced to nothing but small trembling, he heard Beth breathe heavily and ask, “Who’s with you?”

Daryl stared at the ground.

“Glenn, Sasha-“ She glanced around the train car, naming each person as she picked them out of the black, as if she were checking that they were still there. “Carl and Rick. Daryl-“

“Daryl?”

If he squinted hard enough, he could see the swirls of dust on the floor.

“Daryl, you’re here?”

Nope. That was just his vision swirling from concentrating too hard.

Maggie softly kicked him when he didn’t respond.

“Yeah. M’here.”

“You’re okay.” She didn’t say it as a question, but he knew she wanted him to answer.

“Yeah. You?”

No response. Daryl pressed his ear up harder against the cold wall. He heard her sucking in shaking breaths.

“Did you miss me?” she asked.

He looked over at Maggie. What little light there was bounced off her eyes as they widened. He barely opened his mouth.

“Yeah.”

He shifted his weight and said it again, a little louder.

The shaking breaths stopped.

“I told you so,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. Reviews are the best. Especially 'cause this has been in my head since the finale.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Reviews make my day. Really.


End file.
